thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Anemone
Appearance Anemone is a beautiful cream pegasus mare with a rich coral mane and tail and swirly, rich, coral butterfly-shaped wings. Her coat is tinted with bubblegum-pink, and her mane and tail have a hint of magenta in them that match her coat perfectly. Her hair is woven with Cloud Blossoms- delicate, white, four-petaled flowers that grow within the clouds. Her wings are the same color as her mane and tail, but have swirls of light pink in them as well. Anemone is largely considered one of the most beautiful mares in North of North by many horses and humans. Personality Anemone has a personality to match her looks. Her personality is just as beautiful as her coat. She is kind and honest. She's one of the happiest horses around, she gives her love to all who grace her presence, and in return receives it tenfold. She urges all around her to do the same. She is also known to be very romantic. Along with all these wonderful traits, she is great with foals, and treats all foals how they deserve to be treated, whether that be with respect and referring, or gentleness and playfulness. Magical Gift She holds the power to herd the clouds with the help of the Whiffle Bears. She summons rainclouds and blocks the sun to make it cooler, and blows the clouds away to let the sun shine through. She also can give the power of love on certain occasions. Relationships Uranus Uranus is Anemone's mate and the king of Herd Airistos. Though she didn't want anything to do with the proud stallion at first, Uranus didn't give up. He noticed her love of the Cloud Blossoms, but also that they were the only flowers that grew where she lived. He paid a visit to Rosebriar, and returned to Anemone with a single rose. She finally took notice and the two have been together since. Cirra Cirra is Anemone and Uranus' filly. As with everyone else in her family, Anemone loves Cirra with all her heart. They both share a special connection with whiffle bears and will spend time together playing with them. Ebenos Ebenos is Anemone and Uranus' colt. Anyone can see that he takes after his father in personality as well as appearance, and Anemone can either find this good or bad, depending on the circumstances. She especially dislikes his stubbornness when he is refusing to do what she asks of him. Whiffle Bear Anemone's closest magical friends are the whiffle bears. They enjoy flying through the clouds together and decorating each other with beautiful flowers. The Name Game Anemone's name comes from the Greek word for the four winds: Anemoi. In mythological terms, the four winds (north, east, south, west) were Boreas, Notus, Eurus, and Zephyrus. Two of these names are actually horses in Herd Airistos, Notos is the Keeper of the Summer Winds, and Zephyros is the herd Steward. Boreas is in Herd Starlight, and Euros is probably in Herd Airistos. Inspirational Message Individual Message English: "Keep your heart open. Believe in getting and giving love." Italian: 'Lascia aperto il tuo cuore, per donare e ricevere amore." German: "Behalte ein offenes Herz und den Glauben daran, Liebe zu geben und zu bekommen." French: "Laisse ouvertes les portes de ton cœur. Aie la foi : tu recevras et tu donneras de l’amour." Couples Message English: "Keep your heart open. Let love flow around you and in you." German: "Bewahre ein offenes Herz. Lass die Liebe in dir und um dich herum fließen." Gallery Uranus and Anemone.jpg|Anemone and her mate, Uranus Wp-roy-anemone-en.jpg|Queen Anemone SPR Anemone.jpg|Anemone at the Spring carnival Anemone closeup.jpg Anemone.png Anemone notes.png Uranus and Anemone 1.png|Anemone and Uranus' page at bellasara.com/babybella (1) Uranus and Anemone 2.png|Anemone and Uranus' page at bellasara.com/babybella (2) maf_38_anemone.jpg bab_42_uranus_anemone.jpg roy_02_anemone.jpg spr_01_anemone.jpg bbs_03_anemone.jpg Category:Herd Airistos Category:Mares Category:Royalty Category:Pegasi Category:Baby Bella Category:Spring Carnival Category:Queens Category:Magical Friends Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Minis Series 1 Category:Cindy Price Category:Melinda Beavers Category:Anita Soelver